


yiff yiff motherfuckers

by kawaiidonut



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Knotting, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-05 22:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5392169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kawaiidonut/pseuds/kawaiidonut
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>aoba's in heat and clear's a pansy</p>
            </blockquote>





	yiff yiff motherfuckers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Hitsugi_Zirkus](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hitsugi_Zirkus/gifts).



> im back at it again with another edition of 'clear and aoba have weird sex'
> 
> this time it is based off my good buddy ren's beautiful piece of work that can be found [here](http://clears-jellyfish-dress.tumblr.com/post/112258677300/what-do-you-think-itd-be-like-if-dmmd-were-an)

Aoba was trapped in the bathroom.

He hadn't locked himself in there, mind you; it had been Clear who had hastily pushed him inside and made it so he couldn't leave. Aoba wasn't exactly sure how he had done that, seeing as how the door swung inwards and it could only be locked from the inside. Regardless, it was jammed, and Aoba was left to claw and pound at the door in agony.

"Cleeaaar," he wailed, "Let me out! Please! I need t-to..."

Aoba knew why Clear had done this. As soon as Aoba had gone downstairs for breakfast earlier that morning, he had seen Clear's back stiffen. Clear had turned around, visibly shaking, to meet Aoba's lust-addled gaze with his own. That was when he had grabbed Aoba and thrown him in the bathroom. He had known Aoba was in heat, obviously -- it was hard _not_ to -- and he had always been weird about mating with Aoba.

Clear had always said that mating was something they should think about before they did it; it wasn't the kind of thing to be done on impulse, so they had never once had sex while Aoba was in heat. Ever. Clear had either mysteriously disappeared for a few days, or he had exercised godly amounts of self-control. This was the first time he had resorted to simply locking Aoba in the bathroom, though.

"Aoba-san, I'm very sorry, but you will just have to wait it out!"

Unlike most other couples they knew, Clear and Aoba hadn't known about their status before they got together. They had fallen in love without their hormones getting involved, and with the way things had turned out (namely, Clear's year-long absence), they hadn't had the opportunity to experience a heat together. It was about a month after Clear came back that they discovered the truth about each other. Aoba had been surprised at their luck, though he shouldn't have been -- Clear was an Alpha, after all, so why wouldn't he have been an alpha?

Aoba had been excited that they would be able to bond through mating, but Clear turned out to be unusually prudish about it; he refused to have sex with Aoba during his heat. He always tried to make up for it afterwards, once Aoba had calmed down, but it just wasn't the same.

Right now, Aoba _needed_ Clear. It shouldn't have been that big of a deal, anyway; the medicine he was on prevented him from getting pregnant. He didn't understand why Clear was so opposed to it.

Aoba growled and punched the door as hard as he could, cracking the wood slightly.

"Aoba-san!" Clear cried from the other side of the door.

"Let me out!" Aoba howled, punching the door again.

"I-I can't!"

"Why not?!"

"B-Because I don't want to hurt you!"

Aoba was about to hit the door a third time, but he froze. In a slightly calmer voice, he asked, "What?"

"I don't want to hurt you," Clear repeated more quietly. "I-If I allow myself to touch you when you're like this, I might lose control of myself and hurt you."

Aoba was speechless. He knocked on the door with his knuckles, tapping it gently. After a few moments, Clear opened the door.

Aoba looked from Clear's feet to his trembling knees, then to his hips (noting the massive bulge in the front of his pants) and finally to his face, which looked pained.

"I-It wasn't about me getting pregnant?" Aoba asked in a shaky voice.

Clear shook his head.

Aoba sighed. "Clear, I want to do this with you because I trust you. The fact that you're able to stand in front of me right now without pouncing is proof that you're not gonna lose control."

Clear shut his eyes for a moment, furrowing his brow. Then he exhaled and looked at Aoba again. "Okay. We can do it, Aoba-san."

The words had barely left Clear's mouth when Aoba sprang up and jumped on him, knocking him into the wall.

"A-Aoba-sa --"

Aoba kissed Clear with ferocity, blindly tugging at his clothes until he managed to get most of them off. He felt his instincts taking over. Clear seemed to be having the same response; he flipped them and slammed Aoba against the wall, snarling against his lips. Their knees went weak and they sank to the floor.

Aoba looked up into Clear's eyes, noting that his pupils were dilated. As Clear tore away what remained of their clothes, Aoba spread his legs apart and lay back, waiting. He heard a sharp intake of breath and he looked back up at Clear.

"I-Is this what it's always like when you get like this?" Clear asked, looking at the slick between Aoba's legs.

"Yeah."

"It's...beautiful..." He still hadn't moved his gaze. Aoba was impatient.

"Clear, please," he begged, "I'm ready, so please, hurry...!"

Clear ducked his head down. "Give me a moment, Aoba-san."

Aoba grumbled in annoyance at first, but his demeanour quickly changed when Clear pressed his open mouth against Aoba's ass and slathered the area with his tongue.

"Aoba-saaan," Clear moaned, voice muffled against Aoba's skin, "Y-You taste so good...!"

Aoba whimpered. He felt himself getting wetter and wetter even as Clear's tongue swiped away the mess. He could feel it dripping out of his hole and onto the floor beneath them.

"Clear," Aoba tried to say, but his voice didn't work and it came out as a weak whisper. Everything Clear was doing to him only served to make him more desperate. He needed Clear to fuck him.

Clear looked up from between Aoba's legs. "S-Sorry, Aoba-san. I got carried away."

"I-It's alright," Aoba stammered. "Just please, _please_ fuck me."

Clear's eyes widened for a second, but then he nodded. He positioned himself above Aoba and entered his slick hole without hesitation.

Aoba was amazed. He knew his own pheromones must have been driving Clear crazy, but Clear wasn't letting his urges overpower him. That must have meant that Clear really loved Aoba, which Aoba would have cared about had he not been scratching at the floor and screaming with pleasure.

Clear started to speed up after a while until he was moving at a speed that would have been painful under normal circumstances, but Aoba didn't feel any discomfort. He didn't notice how uncomfortable the wood flooring was on his back, either, or how cold it was in the hallway. All he could focus on was Clear's cock inside of him, stretching him out and making wet sounds as he thrusted.

As if he had realized his own aggressiveness, Clear slowed down. He pushed Aoba's sweaty hair back and kissed his forehead.

"I'm sorry," he whispered. "I --"

Aoba grabbed him by the back of the head and smashed their open mouths together. He wanted Clear to shut up and fuck him. After a little while, Clear started to lose control again and thrusted with intensity.

"Does it feel good?" Aoba purred.

"Yes," Clear groaned desperately. "You f-feel so good..."

Aoba raked his nails down Clear's back and cried out raggedly when he felt Clear's knot start to form.

"Ah -- ah -- Aoba-san," Clear choked out, "I'm -- going to..."

_"Do it,"_ Aoba hissed. "Fill me up."

Clear groaned and pounded the floor with his fist when he came. Aoba had never been knotted before; he had heard stories, but nothing could have prepared him for this. He felt so _full_ of Clear, of both his flesh and his come; it was as if they were melting together to form one congruent being.

The first time Aoba came, his entire body trembled and tears fell from his eyes. It felt incredible to finally, _finally_ have Clear knotting him. His emotions were raw and animalistic; he sank his teeth into Clear's shoulder out of impulse, drawing blood to his skin. Clear didn't flinch.

They couldn't separate once Clear's knot had formed, so they resorted to grinding their hips together. Their movements made a vulgar squelching sound. Now that they were forced to go at a slower pace, Clear took the opportunity to run his hands over Aoba's body. He lightly pinched Aoba's nipples and gently stroked his cock, careful not to overstimulate him.

Aoba had never felt closer to Clear than he did in that moment. Clear was seeing him at his most vulnerable, and Aoba trusted him to make sure he was safe and taken care of. He loved Clear so much, and all he wanted was for Clear to keep fucking him forever. It was as if he'd had an itch for days and Clear was finally scratching it.

They stayed like that for hours, smashing their bodies together and crying out wordlessly. Aoba felt like he must have come a hundred times. His mind grew foggy. Clear was all he could see, and hear, and feel, and taste; Clear was everywhere, filling him in every way possible. Aoba wondered how he had ever lived before Clear had entered his life.

Eventually, Clear's knot went away and he was able to pull out. He collapsed on the floor next to Aoba and weakly pulled him close so they could cuddle.

Once Aoba's hormones had stopped raging, he immediately felt a great deal of shame wash over him. He couldn't believed he had behaved in such a lewd manner. He was extremely embarrassed, but then he looked over at Clear and his negative feelings dissipated. He knew Clear would never judge him; he was safe to express himself as long as it was just the two of them.

"Do you feel better, Aoba-san?" Clear asked softly as he stroked Aoba's back.

"Yeah," Aoba whispered. His throat was raw from all the shouting. "Thank you for doing that."

Clear pecked him on the nose. "I hope I was able to satisfy you without causing any pain," he murmured.

Aoba was about to explain that everything had been perfect, that Clear had done a wonderful job and that Aoba had never felt as close to him as he did right now, but he heard some shuffling down the hall that stopped him in his tracks.

Ren poked his head out into the hallway from behind their bedroom door. "Have you two finished?"

Aoba buried his face in Clear's chest and groaned.

**Author's Note:**

> pls send your kinks to me on tumblr @skittybitty i will write anything (unless it's gross in which case i will kinkshame u)


End file.
